youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
The Powerpuff Girls
The members of the group are: #Blossom (the smart one) #Bubbles (The cute and innocent one) #Buttercup (The toughest Powerpuff girl) Creation In Powerpuff Girls, the girls were created by Professor Utonium out of "sugar, spice and everything nice" as well as the accidental addition of Chemical X, due to being accidentally bumped by his then lab assistant, Jojo, (later to become the evil villain Mojo Jojo.) After the events of Powerpuff Girls Movie, the Powerpuff Girls "dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil." Appearance in The Powerpuff Girls The Powerpuff Girls are drawn with physical traits that make them exaggeratedly cute. They wear dresses with a black belt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. They have large eyes, oval-shaped heads, stubby arms and legs, and, although they are able to hear, smell, touch and hold, have no necks, noses, ears, fingers, or toes (often joked about in the series). They stand 2' 3" and weigh 61 lbs. Although they are superheroes they greatly resemble seemingly harmless little girls. History of the PowerPuff Girls In 1991 Craig McCracken, then a student in the character animation program of CalArts, created "The Whoopass Girls" as a drawing of three girls on a small sheet of orange construction paper.The following year he included them as the main characters of his short film Whoopass Stew! The Whoopass Girls in: A Sticky Situation.This short, along with a few of McCracken's No Neck Joe shorts, was selected to be shown at Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation in 1994. While working on Dexter's Laboratory, McCracken submitted his work to Hanna-Barbera's innovative What a Cartoon! Show shorts program, which was eventually produced for Cartoon Network as "The Powerpuff Girls in: Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" as part of World Premiere Toons."Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" first aired in 1995, and was followed by a second short, "Crime 101", a year later. Announcer Ernie Anderson, the narrator of the pilot episodes, died of cancer in 1997 before the show premiered, and he was replaced by Tom Kenny for the remainder of the series.The show's animation director was McCracken's former classmate Genndy Tartakovsky (Dexter's Laboratory, Samurai Jack), who also directed many episodes himself. All of the original episodes (except the WAC shorts with the first one being animated at Animal House in Japan and the Second being animated at Fil Cartoons in the Philippines) were hand-drawn and produced at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea. The Powerpuff Girls series debut on November 18, 1998 was the highest rated premiere in Cartoon Network's history at the time. The series consistently scored the highest rating each week for the network across a wide range of demographics—from young children to adults. In October 2000, Cartoon Network credited the Powerpuff Girls for its Friday night prime time ratings win among cable networks. By the end of 2000, merchandising based on The Powerpuff Girls encompassed a whole variety of products, including T-shirts, toys, video games, lunchboxes, and dishware.Concerning the Powerpuff Girls success, Craig McCracken has stated, "I thought it would get on Cartoon Network and college kids would watch it and there would be a few random T-shirts out there in the rave scene or in record shops. But I had no idea that it would take off to this extent." In August 2008, McCracken revealed on his DeviantArt account, as had been announced in that year's Comic Con, that he was working with Cartoon Network on a new half-hour Powerpuff Girls special to celebrate the series' 10-year anniversary. The special, titled "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!", aired on the Pan-Euro Cartoon Network on November 29, 2008, on the Powerpuff Girls Birthday Marathon, and in the United States on January 19, 2009, as part of its 10th anniversary marathon. Unlike previous episodes in the series, the anniversary special was animated using Adobe Flash at Cartoon Network Studios. Super Powers :Main article: List of superpowers used in The Powerpuff Girls Trivia *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were named by the Professor, and each name is supposed to give an idea of their personalities. (Blossom was named for being open and approachable, Bubbles was named for her giggling once Blossom received her name, but Buttercup received her name "because it also begin with a 'B'", leading to her personality.) *Blossom and Buttercup's names are references to types of flowers. *Blossom's weakness is the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard, as revealed in the book "Scary Princess" where Princess tells Ace Blossom's weakness and he uses it on her. Category:Spider-Man Movies Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters from Rio Category:Heroes Category:Daughters Category:Wife Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows